Greys
Grey aliens, also referred to as "Alien Greys", "Greys", "Grays" and "Roswell Greys", are supposed extraterrestrial beings whose existence is discussed in ufological, paranormal, and New Age communities, and who are named for their unique skin color. Forty-three percent of all reported alien encounters in the United States describe Grey aliens.1 Such claims vary in every respect including their nature, origins (ETs, extradimensionals, time travelers, or machines), moral dispositions, intentions, and physical appearances (even varying in their skin color).[citation needed] A composite description derived from overlap in claims would have Greys as small-bodied beings with smooth grey-coloredskin, enlarged hairless head and large black eyes. The origin of the idea of the Grey is commonly associated with the Barney and Betty Hillabduction claim which took place in 1961, although skeptics see precursors in science fiction and earlier paranormal claims. The Grey aliens are also famous from earlier depictions of the Roswell UFO incident from 1947. Some think that they work with reptilians. Appearance Greys are typically depicted as dark grey-skinned diminutive humanoid beings that possess reduced forms of, or completely lack, external human organs such as noses, ears or sex organs.Their bodies are usually depicted as being elongated, having a small chest, and lacking in muscular definition and visible skeletal structure. Their legs are shorter and jointed differently from what one would expect in a human. Their limbs are often depicted as proportionally different from a human's; their humerus and thighs are the same lengths as their forearms and shins. Greys are depicted as having unusually large heads in proportion to their bodies. They are depicted as having no hair anywhere on the body, including the face, and no noticeable outer earsor noses, but only small openings or orifices for ears and nostrils. They are depicted as having very small mouths, and very large opaque black eyes with no discernible iris or pupil. Reports of alleged encounters state their height to be 2–4 ft tall, but may be human size or taller as other varieties of Greys have been described in various claims. Conspiracy theories Conspiracy theoriest has been claimed publicly by many credible individuals who have had associations or prior employment inside alleged secret black projects within the United States, that the Greys are from a planet in the Zeta Reticuli, a wide binary star system in the constellation of Reticulum. Based upon parallax measurements, this system is located at a distance of about 39 light-years (12parsecs) from the Earth. Some conspiracy theorists believe that Greys represent part of a government-led disinformation or plausible deniability campaign, or that they are a product of government mind control experiments. Dr. Steven Greer, founder of the Disclosure Project, and head of CSETI, claims to have over 400 "government, military, and intelligence community witnesses" that have offered testimony to the existence of aliens and UFOs or efforts to cover up their existence and who have stated that they would be willing to defend their claims under oath. Some believe that the grey aliens are nothing more than a figment of one's imagination, just like with any alien. Others believe that the US Government has an agreement with the aliens and that the aliens have asked the Government to keep their existence a secret by hiding their spacecraft and dead (and/or alive) bodies at secret locations such as Area 51. The Greys may believe that the human race is not yet ready for their advanced technology and want to wait to reveal themselves when the human race is prepared for their advanced civilization. Countries, such as Russia, have created fabricated UFO sightings and alien bodies in attempts to throw the United States into panic. Because of the Russians' long history of rivalry with the United States, it would make perfect sense for them to create fabricated alien-related activity to compete with the US. However, there is no evidence that the grey aliens have ever been responsible for any Russian bombings and attacks on other countries including the United States. Even though the countries such as Germany and Russia are notable suspects for these fabrications, extraterrestrial enthusiasts believe that it may actually be the U.S. Government and the Central Intelligence Agency creating these false alien activity sprees. Although, it is unknown why or how. Analysis In close encounter claims and ufology Greys are commonly included in alien abduction claims. Among reports of supposed alien encounters, Greys make up approximately 50 percent in Australia, 43 percent in the United States, 90 percent in Canada, 67 percent in Brazil, 20 percent in Continental Europe, and around 12 percent in the United Kingdom. These reports include two distinct groups of Greys that differ in height. Abductees say that they recognize the leader of their abductors by its "demeanor". Some ufologists and abduction researchers believe that taller Greys, with their reported increased authority and apparently more complex psychology, may be the only Grey type to be biologically alive and that the shorter form could be their artificially constructed robot or cyborgservants. Some alien abduction reports have depicted variant skin colors such as blue-grey, green-grey, or purple-grey and sometimes not grey at all. The skin is typically described as being extremely smooth, almost as if made of an artificial material like rubber or plastic. Abduction claims are often described as extremely traumatic, similar to an abduction by humans or even a sexual assault in the level of trauma and distress. (Research has shown that emotional impact of perceived abduction can be as great as or even greater than that of combat, sexual abuse, and other traumatic events.) In his book Abduction, Dr. Paul recounts the events of David Hartman's abduction. Leading up to it Hartman, a computer programmer, claims he experienced strange phenomenon with his work tech including date and time changes, words typing by themselves, and whole sets of data moving from one place to another without human intervention. He also told of physical signs such as nausea, insomnia, and nightmares of inhuman faces coming out of the dark. The eyes are often a focus of abduction claims. They are said to not move or focus in any observable way to the naked eye. Claims often describe a Grey staring into the eyes of an abductee when conducting mental procedures. This staring is claimed to induce hallucinogenic states or directly provoke different emotions.Although abduction claimants often say that the Grey was only inches from their face during the staring mindscan procedure, they often subsequently claim to not feeling breath or seeing the Grey's chest move from breathing.